Joshua Yon
Joshua Yon is the micronation of Soonsu, and youngest twin brother to Miranda. His country is still part of the URA, and isn't going to leave for a long time, along with his sister, for they are still little countries. Appearance Reddish black hair, and clear-colored eyes. His eyes color changes with his emotions, black when he is serious, emerald when he is jealous, sky blue when he's cheerful, and red when he's in fury, and so on. Joshua has a slim and fit body, so he is a very agile warrior, and he is a great strategic fighter. He has mastered martial arts with Hua Sen and sword-fighting with Skyla. He fights just like a cat, light and with grace. As for clothing, he only dresses in suits and such when he is attending important or formal events. At home, he dresses in t-shirt and jeans, at festivals or religious rituals, he dresses in a colorful robe similar to an ao dai and hanbok. Just like his sister, his eyes also turn purple when the moon awakens in him. He wears a weaved red and black bracelet to give him better senses, crafted by Dragonians, which means he has 20/40 vison and superior senses, which is also heightened by his aura. Personality and Aspects He's pretty introverted for a guy who looks his age, preferring to listen to ballads inside his room than playing soccer, and talking about serious topics that would never come out of a sixteen year old's mouth. Biography Moon children fell to the Earth, their main existence to protect the Earth children from the fury of the Sun. They had beautiful eyes that were unusual, from bright white to the dark of night. Earth borns were cursed by the Sun with seven sins. The purity of the first humani, disappeared, and sin took over their hearts. Humani began to kill the moonborn, and took their eyes for a high sum, and the Sun laughed in glee, while the Earth and Moon shed many tears. Soon, only two children were left, small toddlers watching their people slaughtered, and cries and blood filled the world. The Star of Heavenly Light and Purity(Aloria) couldn't stand watching the remaining children die. She hid them from the world, in the midst of the Heavenly Alliance, on two small islands next to her host, Fioria. At this point, she was in Fioria, and her maternal instincts and Fioria's trust gave the children protection. For years, they were in peace, and a few people who had seen the moon children for who they truly were, had grown to the millions. As for the Aureus Regnum War, the children helped the others as best as they could, and sent wishes and prayers to them, as the Moon is the teller of visions. The Verdant Heart was actually one of the holy grails of the Sun that had fallen on to Earth. It gave the wearer protection and could only be worn with those that had a bright purpose. The King had planned to bribe Fioria with promises that he would care for her,and make her grant his wish for world domination because she hadn't any dark intentions with power. Of course, his plan failed, and he was cursed with Death, and pain and horrible agony. Josh had a real sole wish, that everyone would come home safe. With last excesses of energy, the Moon granted his wish, and the Moon was a solid white circle, the moon life had vanished. Since both lands were techincally pieces of the moon, the last remaining patches of moon life are the countries Panacea and Soonsu. Allies Enemies Hobbies and Interests Abilities and Talents Transformations Aura Currently He Is.... THIS MAY ONLY BE EDITED BY CHOCOKAT01. Pictures belong to their respected owners.